A Turn of Events
by Space Outlaw
Summary: A 1xR story. Heero returns after 2 years and him and Relena try to form a life together. Don't know why I chose the title, I just did. It doesn't make sense. Wasn't sure if I should do a lemon or not. I'll have to see how people like it first. REVIEW!!!!!
1. A New Start

****

A/N: It's a Relena and Heero story. If you don't like them don't read it jeez. Don't flame cause you don't like the pairing, that's not my fault.... it's yours. It's how they get together and try to pull together some kind of life with each other. The plot will get good eventually, just bare with me. This first chapter's kinda short.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just enjoy playing with their lives......

A Turn of Events

It was a cold and stormy night in the Sanq Kingdom. Relena lay peacefully in her bed, away from the storm. She turned on her side to face an old tattered teddy bear on her dresser. It was her most valuable possession. Everyone thought she was crazy to keep it, especially in it's current condition. But she loved it. Almost as much as the one who gave it to her. Heero. Heero held her heart. She loved him; she still loved him. He had been gone for 2 years now. He left without a word goodbye. Gods, she missed him. She always held onto the hope that he would come back to her. If she didn't she'd crumble. He was her strength, and the thought that he would return kept her going. She fell asleep to the hope that she would wake up in the arms of her perfect solider.

Unknown to Relena, a dark, mysterious creature is lurking under her balcony. He stands there, oblivious to the rain. In his hand he holds an old, worn, picture. You can still make out a girl in the picture, her honey-blond hair flows around her. If you look closely enough you can see that she is laughing. The creature's face softens as he runs a finger over the picture. He looks up to the balcony. It had been two years since he had seen her. She was his weakness, something he thought he'd never had. But he couldn't deny it. He couldn't live without her, he seen first hand what it had done to him. He'd become withdrawn ever since he left. He wouldn't even talk to his friends anymore. Especially Relena. He couldn't hurt her; she was his angel and his anchor. He was surprised at himself for coming back. But the war was over, and the danger gone for the most part. She held the key to peace and he had to protect that. It wasn't just his duty to come back, but something in him wanted to. He looked back at the balcony. He began to climb up the wall with the skill of a soldier. A perfect soldier.

"I'm coming Relena," He whispered into the night.

***

Inside her room, Relena sat straight up in bed. "Heero?" She asked the night.

TBC...

****

A/N: So what do you think, I'll upload fast so that the story actually moves somewhere. My first chapters are always short, but don't worry, they'll get longer as the plot becomes more complex. I hope you like it. REVIEW!!!!!!! 1xR is like my favorite couple on gundam (one of my favorites).Next chapter: They meet...


	2. A Meeting That Changes Everything

****

A/N: I UPLOADED FAST!!!! I'm so proud of myself for getting this up. I hope everyone else is too or else I worked my butt off for nothing. Well, here's the next chapter, they're getting longer, If ya can't tell. I always loved long chapters, I don't know about you all, but I sure do. Oh well, enough blab. On with the story....

A Turn of Events

The dark, mysterious creature made his way up to the balcony. He looked inside the bedroom to see Relena sitting straight up in bed. He had heard her question in the night. She had whispered his name. _Good to know she still thinks about me._ He walked in silently. Unheard and unseen. He watched her from a distance. He was sure she wouldn't know he was there.

"Heero, I know you're there," She said softly. Who was he kidding? She always had a sixth sense for him. He could never hide from her. He stepped out of the shadows. He heard her soft intake of breath. 

"Relena," He whispered. "How have you been?" He tried to be as polite and un-perfect solider like as he could be. 

"Why are you here, Heero? She asked. "What do you want?" She was straight and to the point. He watched her as she got out of bed and walked towards him. 

"I'm here on a mission," He half-lied. "I wanted to stop by and make sure you were all right." He was glad she couldn't see his face in the darkness. He was sure she would be able to read him if she could. He saw her raise an eyebrow. She was unusually calm for not seeing each other in little over two years.

"Always on a mission Heero. Aren't I a distraction to the mission? Isn't that what the "Perfect Soldier" would say?" She said. Heero could hear and underlying tone of uncertainty. She was putting up her defenses, acting strong when she shouldn't. He understood.

"Relena..." He paused. "I came to see you. As much as I hate to admit it, I missed you. Okay? The perfect soldier is still a part of me, but I'm trying to find myself again. You were the only person I felt could help me. I'm sorry I turned away. I had to. We were in war. I couldn't protect you. They would go after you more if I were around. I've never felt this way for anyone, so just stick with me. I'm in love with you Relena, I always have been. But things got in the way, things that aren't present any longer. I'm yours if you'll take me." He stood in front her, vulnerable. He was never one to just jump into things, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. 

She looked into his eyes, in the darkness. She could just make out the raw vulnerability in them. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. She couldn't believe she just heard Heero say he loved her. The perfect soldier, the emotionless boy she met on the beach told her that he had always loved her. That he wanted to be with her. She didn't know what to say. She felt her eyes tear up. "Heero, did you just say you love me?" She wanted to be sure she heard right. This could be a turning point in her life. 

Heero gulped. There was no turning back. "Yes, Relena, I love you." He saw her face break into a huge grin. She squealed and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and held him.

"I love you too, Heero," She whispered. Heero smiled for the first time in his life. She loved him too. He felt so relieved. He set her down but still held her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is it okay if I kiss you now?" He asked hesitantly. He'd never done this before. For the second time that night he did something new. He felt nervous. 

"If you don't, I sure will," She said as he brought his lips down upon hers. It was a first kiss like no other. If you could see sparks, you'd be seeing fireworks. It was long and drugging. Not rough but not too gentle. Neither one had the heart to pull away. Eventually, though Relena needed to breathe. She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt contented. Happier then she had been in years. 

Heero looked down at her, her head lying on his shoulder. He felt happy, at peace. It was a feeling he only go around her. After a while of just holding each other, Heero figured it was getting late. He knew she had things tomorrow. That was a given when you practically ran the world. He lifted her into his arms and walked towards her bed. He laid her down gently and kissed her forehead. He made a move to leave, but was stopped by her hand on his wrist. 

"Stay with me tonight, Heero." She said, softly. "Just hold me. Let me know that I still have hope that you'll be there tomorrow." 

He looked down at her face and said "Forever, Relena. I promise from this day forth, not to make the same mistake of leaving you again. Though I may not be the best companion, I'll try. I promise to love you as best I can for the rest of my life." She smiled, as the beginning of "happy tears" came to her eyes. _He really does love me._ He slid into bed next to her and spooned himself against her back. He kissed her hair.

"Goodnight, Relena." He whispered.

"Goodnight Heero." She answered back. She snuggled into his embrace and was soon asleep. Heero waited till she feel asleep to close his eyes. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and for the first time in his life Heero felt at home. He feel asleep, his angel in his arms....

TBC...

****

A/N: So....how was it. They've gotten together and now the plot starts. Aren't you exited? I know you are. How was the upload time? I always hate it when authors take so long on the upload, so I'll try and hurry it up usually. Like I said before, I worked my butt off to get this out in time. YOU BETTER LIKE IT!!! OR ELSE...J/K. Actually, I won't know if you like it or not if you don't review. That leads me to another point....REVIEW!!!!! Doesn't it sound pathetic when authors spend like the whole story telling you to review? Well, there's a solution. Review!!!! and then we won't nag. So there. Have fun. Hope ya liked it. Next chapter will be out soon. Next time: The Morning After...

HA, you thought I was done........

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Morning After...

****

A/N: Hey ya'll, super duper sorry about the long, long, beastly long wait. I've been busy and my computer had some serious virus problems so...no uploading for me! Don't fret though, it works now. Yea! I'll upload faster now. I promise.

Does anyone like this story?? Dude, it's called reviewing...and it helps us authors upload...hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Are 1xR stories getting redundant or do you still like it. Was there too much OOC in the first chapter, is the plot stupid...wait there really isn't a plot yet...nevermind, but I NEED FEEDBACK!!!

Okay...I love GUNDAM WING. Dude, it rules. I just finished watching Endless Waltz: Special Edition on DVD. It was sweet! It could be sentimental value though, since I used to watch all the time with my boyfriend...tear...anywho. I just thought you'd like to know that. I'll start the story now. I hope you like this edition to...

****

A Turn of Events

__

The next morning...

Heero awoke with the sun. Assessing his surroundings, he didn't recognize anything in the room. Everything was foreign. He heard a low sigh and was startled to notice the woman in his arms. Last night came back to him in a rush. There was so much emotion in the memory. He couldn't believe he let her see that part of him. No one had, what made her special? He could never figure her out. The things she made him feel, scared him. She was his weakness. He deserved to tell her too, he couldn't keep it bottled up inside, It'd kill both of them. However, he drew the line with her. She was the only one to know him that way. 

He got out of bed to see the sunrise out the window. It reminded him of their relationship. He thought of it as the sunrise, the beginning. He didn't know what the path he chose entailed, but he knew that any path with her would be worth while.

"Heero?" He heard his name from the direction of the bed. He looked over to the bed to see her shielding her eyes form the coming light and obviously looking for him. He walked over to the side of the bed so that she could see him better. 

Relena looked at the clock. It read 5:02. Way too early right now. She looked at Heero. She was overwhelmed with happiness at his presence. 

"Come back to bed, Heero," She said, reaching her arms out to him. She figured the best way to start their new relationship would be laying, lazilily in bed with him. She smiled when she felt the bed move as he got on. He moved to her back and wrapped his arms around her.

Relena turned her head towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Heero," She said with a yawn. She cuddled into him, not needing a reply. His warmth was enough. 

Heero smiled. An expression foreign to his face. It almost felt weird or painful to do it. He supposed he just had to get used to it. 

"I love you, too, Relena," He whispered as he watched her sleep. He didn't really have any intention to sleep, he didn't need. He rose with the sun and was used to it. He was just content to watch his koi sleep.

__

At the Maxwell house...

Duo and Hilde lay entwined together on their king size bed. They fell into bed last night after some pretty heavy partying. Hilde stirred in her sleep as she slowly woke up. She looked to the digital clock on their nightstand. It read 7:50. Definitely time to get up. She promised Relena she and Duo would come over for brunch at 10:00 and she lived at least 45 minutes away, plus she had to shower and get ready. She turned over to Duo, sound asleep.

"Duo..." She whispered into his ear. "Come on baby, it's time to get up." She gently nudged him, but he lay there like a rock. She didn't expect less, they were out pretty late last night. She placed light kisses on his cheek, running up to his earlobe. "Duo...wake up..." She whispered again. Still nothing. This was getting annoying. She straddled him and brace her hands on his chest.

"DUO WAKE UP!!!" She yelled. He awoke with a start throwing her back on the bed. She was laughing hysterically at the shocked expression on his face. He looked at Hilde on the bed laughing.

"What is it?!" He asked. She got up and started into the bathroom. 

"We have to be at Relena's in two hours. Get ready." She stated simply as she got into the shower. Duo just sat on the bed, his ears ringing and heart pumping. 'Jeez, that freaked me out,' he thought. 'She can't just get away with that.' A smirk crossed his face, equal to that of a God of Death. He'd pay her a lesson.

He quietly walked into the bathroom, trying not to be detected. As he neared the shower he could hear her soft humming as she washed her hair. He stripped his clothes off and silently stepped into their shower. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her wet waist as he kissed her shoulder blade.

"Duo!" She exclaimed as she jumped at his touch. "What are you doing, we have to get ready." She was finding it increasingly hard to argue with him as his lips caressed the nape of her neck.

"I'm sure Relena won't mind if we're a little late." He said as he continued showering kisses over her shoulders and back. 

All she could do was murmur her protest. They couldn't be late to Relena's, Hilde had promised her 10:00. The battle within her was weakening. She knew he was getting her back for waking him up so abruptly. She also knew that he knew, she couldn't resist him like this. It was an accepted weakness. 

Duo could feel her giving in. He smiled into her shoulder as his hands lightly caressed her stomach. He felt her turn in his arms to look at him.

"Perhaps we can show up fashionably late..." She said before she ended the torture by kissing him firmly on the lips. Gods he loved this woman.

__

Back at the Peacecraft mansion...

Relena was finally coming around as Heero faithfully kept watch over her in his arms. It was going around 10:25, and it was definitely time for her to wake up. Though he enjoyed lying in bed with her, he missed her eyes, her smile and her voice. He wanted to spend the day with her. Relish in their new relationship. 

Relena turned in Heero's arms and smiled at him as she stretched out her sleepiness. As much as she slept she still didn't want to wake up. Maybe it was Heero's arms that she wanted to lay in forever.

"How can I be so sleepy, when I must have slept forever?" She asked to no one in particular, just throwing it out there. 

"Well, we are all inertia. When moving, we stay moving. When at rest, we stay at rest. It's scientific theory," Stated Heero, matter of factly. Relena laughed at his straight face. She shouldn't have expected less from him. She nodded his head at him and walked to her closet to get dressed. 

"I'm gonna get dressed, are you gonna need a change of clothes?" She asked as she assessed his wrinkled clothes. 

Heero looked down at his attire. He didn't see anything wrong with it, they stilled functioned efficiently. 

"Why what's wrong with mine?" He asked.

Relena laughed, "Heero, they're all wrinkled."

"So?"

"So, I'm getting you a change of clothes, hang on." She walked into her large closet and then walked out wearing simple jeans and a cute blue sweater. "Let's go," She grabbed his hand and led him to a random guest bedroom. They always kept a spare change of clothes in there. God knows why. She opened some drawers and pulled out some items. 

Eventually she found what she wanted and gave them to Heero the change into. He walked into the bathroom and changed while Relena waited patiently on the bed. 

He walked out of the bathroom and Relena turned to look at him. He was wearing light blue carpenter jeans with a brown belt that fit him nicely. On top a cream colored sweater with a ribbed color that accented his face and a white shirt underneath.. His hair was still unruly, but he looked...well...he looked hot! Relena almost drooled there on the carpet.

"You look good," She said. 

Heero looked at himself in the clothes. Truthfully he found them unconventional and inefficient. But Relena obviously like it and that was all he needed. He was willing to make sacrifices for her happiness. He didn't know why, he just knew he wanted her happy. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her.

"You really like it?" He asked softly.

"Um, hmm," She said as she nodded she leaned up and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

__

Outside...

Hilde got out of the black jeep and slammed the door. She looked over to Duo, taking his time getting to the door.

"Come on Duo, we're really late. It's going on 11:00," She urged. She steeped up to the door to the mansion as Duo came up behind her. 

"You didn't seem to be complaining...much," He said in her ear. She blushed at the memory of them in the shower. So she enjoyed, she was entitled. She'd just never admit it to Duo, they were late and she didn't like being late. She rang the door bell while giving Duo an indignant look. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled as they waited for the door to open.

__

Back inside...

"Ding, Dong," Relena heard a doorbell go off inside her head. Or at least she thought it was inside her head. She broke away from Heero.

"Is that the door?" She asked him.

"No..." He lied as he reached for her again. He didn't want any interruptions right now.

Relena evaded his grasp. "What time is it?" She asked as she looked at the clock. It read 10:57. A trigger went of in her head. Brunch with Hilde and Duo! She had completely forgot. The doorbell rang again. 

"Oh my gosh, it's Hilde and Duo. They're here for brunch. I completely forgot." She said as she fixed her hair and ran her tongue over her lips. She ran downstairs to get the door, leaving Heero standing alone in the room.

He sighed and sat on the bed, running his hands through his hair. He didn't need to face Duo right now. He didn't need the teasing and taunting right now. All he wanted was peace and quiet with Relena. He couldn't have that with people around. He couldn't act the way he did with her when they have company. He would never show that weakness to anyone but her. He still thought of it as a weakness. Only to others. He was happy with a quiet laid back relationship. He wasn't ready to go public.

__

Downstairs...

"Hilde, Duo...sorry to keep you waiting, come in," Said Relena with a friendly smile.

"Sorry we're late," Replied Hilde. 

"Oh, it's no problem," Said Relena as she led them into the kitchen.

"Obviously," Said Duo under his breath. He had noticed her disheveled appearance at the door. He could only guess what she was doing.

Hilde heard Duo's remark and lightly shoved him in the ribs. "Duo.." She reprimanded. However, she had noticed Relena's appearance too. Her half messy hair and kiss swollen lips. She couldn't think of who Relena was kissing. She knew Relena was still clinging onto the hope that Heero, would come around, however unlikely, so why would she be locking lips with some other guy. It must have been some guy.

Relena brought out some brunch on a tray and set it on the porch table set for four. She suddenly was aware of Heero's absence. 'He must still be upstairs,' she thought. 

"Excuse me, I have to take care of something. It'll only take a sec." She said as she left Duo and Hilde with the food. Hilde and Duo just looked at each other before shrugging and began eating.

__

Upstairs...

Heero heard Relena open the door and the voices of Hilde and Duo downstairs. He didn't really feel up to going downstairs and since they really weren't expecting him, it wouldn't be a problem if he just sat up here until they left. However, his plans were spoiled when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Heero?" He heard Relena's voice ask.

"In here," He said dully. Relena walked into the room and looked at him.

"What are you still doing in here?" She asked as she cocked her head. "You alright?"

"Yea, I just figured I'd stay up here for a while."

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because"

"Because Why?"

"Just cause"

"Heero that's not a good enough reason," She said as she began tapping her foot. "Please come downstairs," She said almost pouting. She was unfairly adorable at the moment. Heero couldn't resist and his feet moved against his own will. He stood up and walked over to her. A smile crossed her face instantly. 

"Thank you," She said as she leaned up to kiss him. "You won't regret it."

"I better not," He said.

They walked down the stairs, his arm wrapped around her. As they neared the porch, Heero got increasingly nervous. He wasn't all that good with human interaction and wasn't sure how they'd react to seeing him here. He walked in with Relena and watched as Duo and Hilde turned to see them. 

Hilde's jaw dropped and she dropped her fork with a clank. Duo stood up.

"Heero?" He asked disbelieving. He hadn't seen this man in years and here he was standing in front of him, wearing normal clothes with his arm around Relena. It was a little unbelievable. "What....How....Who...Why...Where...When...What...you the reason Relena came down looking all breathless?" He said in his usual joking cheery voice. 

Heero looked down at Relena, and though his eyes softened his expression never changed. 

"Come on Heero, you banging Relena now?" Duo said in a stupid manner. Heero eyes flashed to do as he reached behind him under his sweater...

__

TBC...

****

A/N: I know, I know, no plot yet right....don't worry I just haven't gotten that far. I have to go to bed now so I can't write any longer. Estoy cansada. Quiero dormir. That's spanish for I'm tired. I want to go to sleep. Just so you know. Now that you read this reasonably longer fic REVIEW. Seriously, if I don't get like 10 more reviews I'm gonna be annoying and assume you don't like it and it shouldn't be continued. So there. HAHAHAHA!!!! The power of authors...I mean...what? Who said that?? Anyway GW RULES OVER ALL!!!!! Phabs rules! I know!! 1xR=good. Me gusta that. Um...did I mention you should review, cause you really should. I mean, think of it this way. If you were the author wouldn't you want reviews. You review me and then I review your stuff. It's kinda a beneficial system don't ya think. Anyway, to those who took the time to read this: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! To those who took the time to review my story: I LOVE YOU MORE!!!!!!!! Adios...Peace out.


End file.
